


The bonding moment.

by SunAce



Category: Voltron Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Multi, form klancetron, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-25 00:50:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14367351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunAce/pseuds/SunAce
Summary: Lance struggles to find a way to tell Keith how he feels about him, and how to tell him he remembers the bonding moment. How will Keith react? Will he be angry? Happy? Lance doesn’t know.





	The bonding moment.

**Author's Note:**

> (Sorry Guys it’s like early in the morning I’m tired)

Lance paced back and forth in his room, thinking hard. He jumped as someone knocked on the door.

“Lance, come train with us!” Shiro’s voice called from the other side of the door.

“Not right now, Shiro!” Lance called back. He needed to think.

He could hear Shiro leaving, then another knock on the door.

“Um.... Lance?” A voice said quietly from the other side. Was it Keith?

Lance walked to the door and opened it, revealing Keith.

“Oh... he-Hey.... Keith.... heh....” Lance said awkwardly, his face turning red. “Er..... come on in.” He opened the door and Keith stepped in.

“Nice room.” Keith said. Lance looked around.

“Ah.... Thanks.” Lance replied. Keith nodded.

“So.... life okay?” Lance asked Keith, and he nodded again.

“Good.... good.” Lance responded, wondering if Keith could sense his nervousness.

Keith sat down on the edge of Lance’s bed.

Lance took a deep breath, and sat on the bed beside Keith.

Keith looked at him.

“Um... Keith... there’s something I need to tell you.” Lance started.

“Okay.” Keith responded.

“Well... okay... um.... ever since the Garrison, that’s when it all started. You always stood out. I thought it was just because you were top of our class, but that isn’t it at all.” Lance said.

“Oh?” Keith asked.

“I thought I was jealous. Turns out I was just... I was just plain wrong about that, y’know?” He laughs shakily. “But... uh... Keith... I-I love you.” Lance said, his heart racing. “I want to be with you for the rest of my life. Which, granted, if we lose this war, isn’t long. But still.” 

Keith’s frown broke into a small smile. “Lance, there’s nobody in the universe that will keep us apart.” He responded.

Lance smiled.

“Now let’s go train.” Keith said. Lance sighed.

“Okaayyyyy, fine.” Lance said.

“Meet you there.” Keith walked out.

“Oh, Keith, wait!” Lance grabbed him and pulled him into a hug.

“Lance, what are you doing?” Keith asked softly.

“Keith... you were right. We did have a bonding moment.” Lance said softly.

Keith smiled. “Yeah... we did.” The two pulled apart and Keith walked out.

Sure, they had to take it slow, like all relationships. They could handle it.

**Author's Note:**

> Anyway... hope you enjoyed this! So long for now, take it easy, guys, gals, and nonbinary pals!


End file.
